L'abus d'alcool
by cellulose
Summary: Quand ça déprime et que la maison est vide... Toute ressemblance avec des faits ou personnages réels N'EST PAS un hazard... no spoil! ENJOY!


Alors c'est une petite chose, qui m'est venu à l'esprit après… Une soirée bien arrosée… On trouve l'inspiration n'importe où pas vrai ? Allez, à tout à l'heure dans les commentaires !! ^^

De l'eau sur la vitre. Des gouttes qui tombent. Un ciel sans couleur. Rukia décolle son front de la vitre, puis souffle des nuages de buée qui viennent s'étaler sur le verre. Ensuite, elle déchire la trace floue du bout de son doigt. Et oui… Il pleut. Alors elle y repense. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pleut. Elle regrette, hésite, se dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… Puis elle regrette à nouveau. Kaien est mort, mort et enterré, et quoi qu'on en dise, c'est elle qui l'a tué.

Cela fait maintenant trente-cinq ans que les jours de pluie la déprime autant. Mais Rukia n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre. La plupart du temps, elle trouve facilement quelque chose à faire pour se changer les idées. Mais aujourd'hui c'est plus compliqué. Ishiin et ses filles se sont absentés pour le week-end. La maison est totalement vide, hormis Ichigo et elle.

Tiens en parlant de ça, lui aussi doit être abattu. C'est vrai que lui non plus ne supporte pas vraiment toute cette flotte qui tombe et qui tombe à n'en plus finir. Trop de mauvais souvenirs… Rukia n'oublie pas que sa mère est morte un jour comme celui-ci… Il n'a pourtant que seize ans. Rukia a toujours trouvé ça triste qu'il ait un passé aussi douloureux en ayant un si jeune âge. Pour elle c'est différent bien sûr, mais lui… Disons simplement que si elle pouvait le décharger sa douleur et la supporter à sa place elle le ferait… En soupirant, elle appuie à nouveau son front contre la vitre, les yeux baissés. Elle les ferme finalement.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sent Ichigo qui vient à côté d'elle. Il reste silencieux. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendent, sont le clapotis de l'eau sur la fenêtre et le son de leur respiration. Puis soudain, Ichigo saisit la main de Rukia et y pose un verre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Un remontant… Pour faire passer la pilule, répond Ichigo en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre.

Il passe sa main sur l'épaule de Rukia puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé. La jeune femme ne met pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Elle vient se presser contre lui, et il passe son bras autour d'elle. Rukia sent la main du jeune homme sur sa hanche et pose la sienne dessus.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bon de ruminer tout ça, dit-elle comme si elle ne le faisait pas depuis ce matin. Et tu sais aussi qu'un verre de… (elle renifle l'alcool en question) Gin Tonic n'arrangera rien et que ce n'est pas une solution…

- Ouai je sais…

Puis dans un soupir, ils boivent cul-sec.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rukia se réveille, elle n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle sent la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui passent à travers la fenêtre pour lui réchauffer la peau. Elle a un mal de crâne meurtrier. Les paupières toujours closes, elle se masse le front, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se souvient d'hier, quand elle déprimait. Ichigo était venu lui apporter un truc à picoler qui n'avait été que le premier d'une longue série. Elle se souvient avoir dit n'importe quoi (comme lui), mis la musique à fond et s'être déchaînée dessus (comme lui) et avoir failli mourir de rire au moins quatorze fois (comme lui), et puis…

Rukia réfléchi intensément.

Et puis… Elle l'avait embrassé.

Rukia ouvre brusquement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouie, mais elle ne le referme pas. Comme elle l'avait craint, elle est dans le lit d'Ichigo. Elle risque un regard sur la gauche et… « et merde, il est là !! Bon il dort encore, c'est déjà ça…»

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rukia soulève la couverture et y jette un regard furtif. Elle est nue. Lui aussi…

« C'est pas vrai ! Pense-t-elle. Et le pire c'est que je m'en souviens à peine ! »

Alors doucement, tout doucement, elle se redresse. Elle se dépêtre des couvertures et passe une jambe par-dessus le corps endormi d'Ichigo. Son pied touche le sol. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Rukia ramasse ses vêtements et remet ses dessous. Elle se dirige vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sait qu'elle attitude elle va adopter ; faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle va sortir de la chambre et personne, pas même Ichigo ne saura jamais rien. Il ne s'est rien passé… Elle a besoin d'une douche.

Rukia abaisse la poignée en redoutant les cliquetis de la serrure. Elle procède très lentement et serre ses doigts pour que sa main absorbe les vibrations qui propageraient ces petits bruits.

Mais tous ses efforts n'ont aucun effet. Et pour cause. Rukia entend un léger grognement et se retourne vivement. Ichigo, couché sur le dos, ouvre lentement les yeux. Elle n'a même pas le temps de sortir de la pièce à toutes allures, qu'Ichigo la fixe déjà.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil au milieu de ma piaule, tu peux pas te changer dans le placard? Demande-t-il alors que Rukia ouvre la porte et se cache derrière.

- Hey, y a pas que moi qui suis à poil !

Ichigo lui lance un regard curieux, relève la couverture et…

- Oh… Merde… En effet, c'est… Compromettant…

- Et on fait quoi ? Demande sarcastiquement Rukia en remettant son jean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On dit qu'il s'est rien passé. Je vois pas tellement d'autres solutions là tout de suite…

- Ah…Ouai… D'accord, accepte Rukia, surprise et peut-être un peu déçue, en sortant de sa cachette. Ok, on a qu'à faire ça…

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit et se jette en arrière, pour que sa tête vienne heurter le matelas. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre nu et regarde le jeune homme.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus JAMAIS picoler avec toi !! Dit-elle en riant à moitié, un peu nerveuse.

- T'as raison ! Je suis… désolé, avoue Ichigo d'un ton sérieux. C'est moi qui ai commencé et c'était une connerie. Je regrette.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit-elle en secouant la tête, les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. C'est pas grave… Mais euh… Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, toi ?

- Bof… vaguement… et toi ?

- Vaguement… Mais comme on a décidé d'ignorer c'est peut-être pas plus mal… Bon ben j'vais aller prendre ma douche, finit-elle par conclure en se redressant vivement, légèrement embarrassée.

Sur ce, elle se relève vivement, ramasse son top une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle fois, se dirige vers la porte. Sous le regard d'Ichigo elle abaisse la poignée. Elle tire lentement la porte vers elle, très lentement, hésitante. Puis finalement, elle la referme d'un coup sec.

- Dis-moi, demande-t-elle en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, est-ce qu'on est obligé de faire semblant de rien ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

Rukia soupire et revient s'asseoir en face d'Ichigo.

- Bon écoute, on a passé une nuit ensemble, c'était sûrement super, et on n'aurait sûrement pas dû. Mais voilà, on l'a fait et je pense qu'on devrait assumer. Réfléchis… Bon ok, on était complètement à l'envers mais… Si même bourrés, ça nous est venu à l'esprit qu'on pourrait coucher ensemble, je pense que sobres, il devrait y avoir quelque chose à exploiter aussi, non ?

Ichigo observe la jeune femme avec un regard impénétrable. Elle en est déconcertée. Il l'a écouté attentivement et sans rien dire, et maintenant, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il en pense. A dire vrai, maintenant que c'est fait, Rukia se sent complètement stupide d'avoir dit ça. Voyant que le jeune homme ne répond toujours pas et ne donne aucun signe de vie intellectuelle non plus, elle se relève une énième fois, et rouge pivoine, déclare très vite :

- Non, tu as entièrement raison. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ! C'est justement parce qu'on était beurrés qu'on a eu envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Pour rien d'autre au monde on ne l'aurait fait sinon. Il vaut vraiment mieux ne pas en tenir compte. C'est toi qui as raison…

Là- dessus, Rukia, toujours gênée comme jamais, fait demi-tour pour enfin sortir de cette maudite chambre, mais contre toutes attentes et à sa grande surprise, son poigner est retenu par la main d'Ichigo.

- Non, attends ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commence-t-il avec un regard presque suppliant. Si… si je t'ai proposé d'oublier tout ça… C'est parce que je voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise… Je pensais que toi, tu ne voudrais pas continuer. J'avais peur que ça te gêne, parce que tu regretterais peut-être…

- …C'est vrai ? Enfin… C'est tout ? C'est la seule raison ? Demande Rukia au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux ronds et effarés.

Ichigo sent ses joues prendre feu, mais soutient le regard de la demoiselle.

- Ben ouai… répond-t-il à mi-voix.

Immédiatement après avoir entendu cet aveu, sans signe avant coureur et sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme se dégage du bras d'Ichigo et se rapproche _encore_ de lui. Sans un mot, elle passe une jambe par-dessus le corps du jeune homme couvert par la housse de couette, en jetant son top noir qu'elle tenait dans sa main par terre, avant de s'asseoir directement sur Ichigo. Celui-ci lui lance un regard chargé d'incompréhension, ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait ce que fait Rukia, mais décide de se laisser faire malgré tout. Leurs têtes se retrouvent en quelques secondes à moins de deux centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Alors c'est cool, chuchote Rukia en guise de réponse, dans un souffle qui est immédiatement aspiré par Ichigo.

Puis, elle lui mordille la lèvre inférieure en laissant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Celui-ci monte les siennes au niveau des reins de Rukia, tandis qu'elle le fait basculer en arrière pour l'allonger à nouveau. La morsure se transforme en baiser. Ils s'embrassent à s'étouffer et aspirent chacun le souffle de l'autre. Les mains d'Ichigo descendent légèrement et passent devant pour déboutonner le jean de la donzelle. Elles glissent ensuite vers le bas, les doigts écartés sur les hanches de Rukia pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer, qu'elle se dépêche d'ôter par la suite. Elle attrape ensuite les épaules d'Ichigo lorsqu'elle se retourne et que son dos vient s'étaler sur le matelas. Comme prévu, il la suit dans son mouvement… Et re_p_elote !

… Comme quoi, se bourrer méthodiquement la gueule un jour d'orage, ça peut avoir une fin heureuse…

Et voilà jouvenceaux, jouvencelles, encore un petit chantier que je viens de finir de taper. Z'en dîtes quoi ???


End file.
